


Quotes and Drabbles.

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Grumpy Cuddles, Prompt Ussage, Tags/Characters/Relationships TBA, naps, one shots, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on a RP starters post on Tumblr! Link to the post will be provided in the notes of the first chapter. </p><p>Each chapter will have a small summary (and if at all needed, trigger warnings), so you know what you're getting into before reading the actual content. Most chapters will be more of a General Audiences rating but a few I would bump up to Teen so, yeah. Ships included in each one shot will be listed in the chapter titles. If you don't like a ship or some of the tags, then you can simply skip those chapters and go to something you do wish to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You. Me. Cuddle. Now. (Meenah x Aranea)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post with the prompts I am using: http://eerieminion.tumblr.com/private/125889910022/tumblr_n3cax6C8uF1t4irim.
> 
> Chapter one includes Meenah x Aranea and cuddling.

"You. Me. Cuddle. Now."

You spat the words out, twisting a braid through one of your long braids. You were sounding confident, or at least, you wanted to think so. Sounding all nervous and stuff would seriously blow. 

"Meenah, subtlety really isn't your forte, now is it?" The girl in front of you shifted, a hand reaching up to play with a stray of her locks as her face turned to the side. "Last I checked we weren't pale, let alone in a quadrant at all." 

"Who ######' cares?" You pause for a minute, ####, you didn't want to accidentally let your voice crack. "It's not like we got many fishes to mingle with anymore, ya know?" 

"That's because they're dead, because of your actions." Aranea sighed. She adjusted her glasses and took a seat on the nearby sofa. "It was you who want to play this horrid game in the first place."

"Oh come on," You groan, you didn't come here for an argument to start. "Seariously, it's too late to worry aboat all that now, am I right? Let's just shellax for once."

"Need I remind you we may die any given moment?" She crosses her arms. "Hardly good circumstances to 'shellax.'"

You plop onto the couch, seating yourself next to her, earning a scowl from the cerulean blood. "If we're all gonna die, why make a big deel of it? All we reelly need to know is that we have some time right now." She didn't say anything in return, which surprised you some, but you weren't one to turn down a chance to say more. "This game gave us our first opportunaty in ages to sea each other."

"We could have seen each other plenty if you hadn't run away," She spoke rather bluntly, nearly making you wince. 

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You didn't say a word to anyone for weeks, what was I supposed to think happened to you?" Yeesh, she really wasn't in a good mood. "For all I knew you could have been dead." 

"Wow, thought you had a little more faith in me than that, gill." You whistle, but Aranea wasn't amused. "I'm tough as nails, you know that. Nofin's gonna get the jump on me."

"The reckless often die young."

You were both silent for a moment, and you hate it. Being with her is supposed to loud and sometimes a real drag, not awkward and quiet. This just wasn't like her, and you'd hate to admit it may be your own fault. #### talking, it just wasn't working out in your favor right now. Instead, you opt for something a little more physical. You lean over rest your head on her shoulders. Holding your breath, you wait, seeing if she'll react or not. She doesn't do anything, which at least meant she wasn't refusing the action. Taking that as a close enough go ahead, you wrap an arm around her waist. Aranea mumbles something softly which you couldn't quite catch, and readjusted herself, still neglecting to remove your arm.

You hold still and grin until she makes eye contact with you. The spider troll scowls at you, which make you stifle a giggle. She may be a real grump right now, but you'd be damned if you didn't admit she was hella cute still. She lets out a small shriek when you suddenly grab hold of her and pull her into your lap.

"Meenah!"

"Aranea." 

"I... Ugh, you know what? Whatever. I don't care anymore." 

"Aw, are you shore aboat that?" You snicker, pressing your forehead against hers. 

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." She grumbles, leaning forward to rest up against you. Her face made her way down to your shoulder, pressing lightly against your neck. You give a content sigh, wrapping a single arm around her torso and bringing your other hand up to run gently through her hair.


	2. Don't Move, I Just Got Comfy (Dave x Jade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains DaveJade, Pokemon, and Naps.

“Don’t move, I just got comfy.”

You blink at the girl snuggled up against you through your shades. She was using your shoulder as a pillow, and her arm was draped across your chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, and damn, you'd hate to disrupt this kind of peace you see her in.

Originally, a nap wasn't part of the plan. When Jade heard you'd gotten a new Pokemon game, she'd shown genuine interest in it. Eventually, after answering a load of questions (The girl hadn't owned a Pokemon game before, which was a real injustice) you offered to just play it and let her watch you. 

You had opened up the game and named your character, and let Jade pick your starter. You'd assumed she would go for the grass or water type Pokemon, because she just seems to dig those colors if her wardrobe was anything to go by, but she surprised you and selected the fire Pokemon. 

"It just suites you better, I guess." She shrugged. It seemed fair enough, but it was your turn to return the mild surprise by naming them Jade, causing the girl to giggle. 

The first creature you caught was promptly named Rose, and the second John. After you'd run out of people you actually knew, you two began to improvise with silly names.

Then it happened, Jade had gotten tired, and here you are now. You were faced with a quiet internal conflict regarding whether to stay still and let the girl sleep, or to jump up and scream over the shiny you just caught.


End file.
